


Hate Mail

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: HRry Can Totally One-Up Your OTP [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, gen except for one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: San Francisco Writers’ Grotto: 642 Things to Write About: “a love letter to someone you dislike”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I botched the prompt, but I still find it kind of amusing, so here ya go. Plus, there isn't enough Harry on HR (or HR on Harry, I'm not picky) action around here. I'm *this* close to starting a series, but that depends on what my muses want.

Not so dear, HR

I hate you so goddamn much.

You know absolutely nothing, contribute infinitesimally small benefits to Team Flash, and you encouraged that reckless West boy to pursue my daughter!

_Hissss...._

You drink too much coffee.  One cup a day—two if you’re pulling an all-nighter—that’s it!  But no, you have to bathe your intestines in earthen liquid.  Did you ever stop to consider that some of us have sensitive noses?  I have it on good authority that Ramon has to swallow down vomit every time you enter a room.  Yes, that’s right; sickness festers inside him like hate festers inside me.

Your smile incinerates me.  I try to look away like I’d look away from the sun, but you keep showing up everywhere!  It’s goofier than a clown and brighter than a light at the end of a tunnel.

Stop hitting on Joe’s not-quite-girlfriend.  She’s already not-quite-taken, you slut.  There are plenty of unequivocally single fish in the sea; surely, one of them must be desperate enough to tolerate your nauseating presence.

Sincerely,

the real Harrison Wells

PS quit calling me “handsome”; my name is “Harry”, goddammit!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this <3 enjoy what you do here & everywhere!


End file.
